Obsession
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: Ketika semuanya bermula dari obsesi untuk memiliki seseorang, hingga jalan yang tak di duga di pilih untuk memiliki sang pujaan hati. Because I love him so much my greed keeps growing. I want you for myself. You by yourself. Don't run! don't escape!/ Chap 1 up/ HaeHyuk/ Seme X Hyuk/ Kyumin/ Warning: Shounen-ai/ Boys Love/ Crime/ Typos
1. Prolog

**OBSESSION**

**.**

**.**

_It's my obsession, Don't curse me  
That's my obsession, Don't turn your back at me  
It's my obsession  
Don't tell me please, Don't tell me, That's my obsession  
That's my obsession_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Inspired by a great novel, **Tell Me Your Dreams **by** Shidney Sheldon**

**Lyric from Obsession by G Dragon**

**Warning! Shounen-ai/ Boys Love/ Crime/ Typos **

don't like? Don't read it then

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading ^^~

**.**

**.**

_If only I could hold you once  
I wish you were my lover for just a moment  
Please, please, please I pray  
Us, us, us, us together, together_

**_o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Ruangan itu tampak remang, dengan lampu-lampu kecil berwarna merah yang hanya menerangi ruangan ukuran 8x8 meter itu.

Dinding-dinding ruangan remang itu tampak ramai diisi oleh potret-potret seorang namja manis.

Ya, hanya satu objek dalam foto-foto itu.

Hanya ada sosok seorang namja manis dengan gummy smilenya

Tampak seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk sembari memotong foto-foto yang baru saja dicetaknya.

Sosok dalam foto yang ada di tangan pemuda itu pun adalah sosok yang sama dengan foto-foto lain yang menghiasi dinding ruangan itu.

Namja itu tersenyum sembari memandangi sosok dalam foto itu.

Tangannya terjulur ingin mengelus sosok dalam foto itu.

"Eunhyuk ah~ _You're Mine_!" Ucapnya kemudian memeluk foto itu.

"_You're mine, forever_" ucapnya lagi._  
__**.**_

**_._**

**_._**_  
Because I love he so much my greed keeps growing  
I want you for myself. You by yourself. Don't run, don't escape._

**_o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Eunhyuk berjalan tergesa..

Entah kenapa setelah kejadian belakangan ini Eunhyuk menjadi seorang penakut..

Ditambah dia selalu merasa ada yang mengikutinya diam-diam.

Takut, ya Eunhyuk ketakutan, bahkan wajahnya kini memucat dengan keringat dingin yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

_Grepp.. _Eunhyuk reflek memejamkan matanya begitu dia merasa tangannya di genggam oleh seseorang yang ada di belakangnya.

Pasrah. Ya, Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Bahkan mungkin dia tak sadar bahwa air matanya sudah mengalir membasahi pipi pucatnya.

"Hyukkie?" ucap seseorang lembut menyadarkan Eunhyuk dari dunianya, sontak namja manis itu menengokkan kepalanya.

"Hyung~" ucapnya sembari memeluk orang yang tadi menggengam tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada orang yang tadi disebutnya hyung itu

"Aku takut~" ucapnya disela isakannya yang semakin menjadi, orang yang disebutnya hyung itu pun mengerkan pelukannya, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala si namja manis

"Tenang, hyung ada di sini" ucapnya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Lets' begin!  
1-uno 2-dos 3-tres 4-cuatro  
__**.**_

**_._**

**_._**_  
Time passes and it's been years since I've seen you.. So what?  
All I do is call your name in front of you  
I couldn't stand meeting as friends, No  
I'm going crazy. No I grow crazier. The more I meet you  
My head gets fuzzy, my heart is confused, I don't know what I'll do either, Yeah_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Hujan kembali mengguyur Seoul hari ini.

Bagi seorang bocah laki-laki yang terduduk di sudut gang itu, hujan kali ini sama saja, tak ada bedanya. Hanya kumpulan air yang dimuntahkan awan hitam karena sang awan terlalu berat untuk membawanya terbang di langit.

Cih, bahkan awan pun terlalu picik dalam pikirannya, dia memutahkan air yang telah diserapnya kembali ke bumi hanya karena sang awan tak mau keberatan dengan adanya si air.

Bocah berusia 13 tahun itu berdecih pelan, kemudian menyeka darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Tak ada bedanya, awan dan orang tuanya tak ada bedanya.

Hanya karena tak mau terbebani, malah membuang dia yang jelas-jelas anak kandungnya bahkan tindak kekerasan pun sering terpaksa di terimanya sebagai ungkapan tak suka kedua orang tuanya pada dirinya.

Memang apa yang telah dilakukannya?

Tak ada, bahkan dia tak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi dia tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menerima dengan terpaksa siksaan itu.

"Brengsek" ucapnya kemudian menundukkan kepalanya membiarkan tubuhnya basah diguyur hujan deras sore itu.

Dia sudah tak peduli, mati pun tak apa, malah itu merupakan pilihan yang bagus pikirnya. Setidaknya dia bisa meninggalkan dunia yang tak adil dan tak dia mengerti bagaimana sistemnya ini.

Uh? Alisnya mengkerut begitu tubuhnya tak merasakan lagi terpaan air hujan yang sejak satu jam lalu menghujam tubuh lemahnya.

"Hujannya berhenti?" bisiknya pelan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati payung berwarna biru yang sekarang menaunginya.

Iris kelamnya menangkap seseorang bocah yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya, menampilkan gusi dan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Siapa?" ucap bocah beriris kelam itu

"Eomma bilang kalo kehujanan kau bisa sakit, ini pakai!" ucap bocah tadi sembari menyerahkan payung birunya pada bocah beriris kelam itu.

Merasa tak digubris, bocah itu mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian menjongkokkan badannya mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan bocah beriris kelam itu.

"Ini, Hyukkie pinjamkan, kau bisa memakainya" ucapnya masih dengan bibir yang maju beberapa senti

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" potong bocah itu "dan ini, pakailah! Bajumu basah!" ucapnya sembari mengalungkan syal biru miliknya pada bocah beriris kelam itu.

"Cepat pulang, orang tua mu pasti khawatir" ucapnya kemudian kembali berdiri dan membenarkan posisi jas hujannya.

"Sudah sore, Hyukkie harus pulang, kau juga. Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya sembari melambaikan tangannya dan kembali memasang senyum gusinya.

"Sampai jumpa.. Hyukkie" ucapnya pelan

.

.

._  
Eyes that can't lie, The dream last night that was like a nightmare  
I love it when you look only at me like this, say "dear"_

_Eyes that can't lie, The dream last night that was like a nightmare  
I don't know what to do if you fall asleep so quietly, Dear open your eyes_

_**o0o0o0o0o0o**_

_"Tolong aku, kumohon!"_ mohon seorang namja manis sembari berlinang air mata pada namja yang ada di depannya.

Namja pemilik _angelic smile_ itu tampak bingung, pasalnya dia tak mengenal orang yang kini sedang memohon padanya itu.

Bingung. Ya, namja pemilik _angelic smile_ itu tampak bingung tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

_"Hanya kau yang bisa menolongku, kumohon. Tolong aku" _kembali namja manis itu memohon kini air matanya semakin mengalir deras membasahi pipi putihnya dan entah kenapa si namja pemilik _angelic smile_ itu sangat tak suka melihat si namja manis berurai air mata.

"_Kau harus hentikan dia, kumohon_"

"_Dia? siapa?_"

"_Dia.. dia yang membunuh mereka.. dia.. dia.._" ucap si namja manis histeris sementara si namja _angelic smile_ itu hanya bisa memeluk namja manis itu, guna menenangkannya.

...

Donghae, si namja _angelic smile_ itu membuka matanya, nafasnya menderu berusaha memasukkan sebanyak mungkin udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

Lagi-lagi mimpi itu..

Lagi-lagi namja itu datang di mimpinya dan meminta pertolongannya..

"Siapa dia?" tanyanya entah pada siapa

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
It's my obsession, don't curse me  
That's my obsession, don't look away  
It's my obsession  
Don't tell me please, Don't tell me, That's my obsession  
That's my obsession_

_If only I could hold you once_  
_I wish you were my lover for just a moment_  
_Please, please, please I pray_  
_Us, us, us, us together, together_

**_o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Hahahahaha" terdengar sebuah tawa menggelegar di sebuah ruangan berukuran 10x10 meter itu. Tawa sinis yang bisa membuatmu merinding mendengarnya.

"Mereka mati! Mereka mati! Hyukkie selamanya hanya milikku!" ucapnya lagi kemudian tawanya kembali menggelegar.

"Jadi kau pelakunya?" ucap seorang namja berambut ikal dengan jas putihnya yang terduduk di depan namja dengan tawa sinis itu.

"Kau kira siapa? Namja kelinci itu? cih, bahkan dia tak bisa apa-apa" ucapnya masih dengan nada sinis.

Namja berambut ikal itu hanya tersenyum sementara Donghae yang ada di luar ruangan itu hanya bisa terbelalak kaget dengan pengakuan si namja sinis itu.

"Aku sependapat denganmu, dan kurasa mulai saat ini kita akan sering bertemu" ucap si namja berambut ikal itu

"Tapi sayang, aku tak mau bertemu dengan mu"

"Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti apa mungkin aku bisa membujuk teman-temanmu supaya kau menunjukkan dirimu" ucap si namja ikal masih dengan nada santai. "Sekarang, apa boleh aku bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin?" tanya nya lagi sementara si namja sinis itu hanya mendengus sembari memalingkan kepalanya

"Kau tak akan mendapatkan apapun darinya"

"Tak apa, aku tak keberatan" ucap namja berambut ikal dengan name tag dr. Cho itu._  
__**.**_

**_._**

**_._**_  
I'm sorry  
That night wasn't lonely  
For some reason there's nothing different to the usual  
But the spot I prepared so beautifully for you doesn't look that happy  
Not even a word, But it's okay dear  
It doesn't bother me, I'm happy we're together  
Don't worry anymore  
I'll stay by your side and protect you forever_

_Smile, please smile, you're prettiest when smiling, Cry? Why am I crying?  
Wipe those tears, and you have no expression  
You stiffen, I bring my knees to the floor, and ask you what you did wrong_

**_o0o0o0o0o0o_**

Donghae hanya bisa memandang si namja manis yang sedang terduduk sendirian di taman itu dari kejauhan.

Setelah apa yang menimpanya, namja manis itu berubah 180 derajat, lebih pendiam dan tertutup.

Donghae menghela napasnya lagi, kemudian _angelic smile_nya kembali terkembang di wajah tampannya saat iris coklatnya melihat bunga mawar merah yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Baginya, namja manis itu sama persis dengan mawar merah dalam genggamannya ini.

Baginya, namja manis itu begitu indah, tapi jika kau tak berhati-hati kau akan terkena durinya atau malah kau yang bisa melukainya.

Dia begitu rapuh, hingga dia membangun dinding pembatas antara dunia dan dirinya.

Membuat Donghae semakin ingin melindunginya.

Kembali, Donghae menghirup nafas panjang, sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang mawar merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
It's my obsession, Don't curse me  
That's my obsession, Don't turn your back at me  
It's my obsession  
Don't tell me please, Don't tell me, That's my obsession  
That's my obsession_

* * *

**Nyukkunyuk** Area:

Hi~ it's been a long time hehehe..

Missed me? #slap

Sigh~ maap ya, aku jadi teramat sangat jarang apdet.. apalagi ada beberapa ff berchapter yang belum aku selesaikan.

Huaaa but what to do? Jadwalku menggila, bahkan kemaren sempat tepar gara-gara tidur cuman 2,5 jam #curhat, slapp

Dan itu lah yang bikin bingung.. apa aku sudahi saja dunia per-ff-an ini?

Tapi disisi lain merasa gak enak juga dengan ff yang mungkin ditunggu

Lagi pula tulisanku belakangan ini sangat hancur #lirik ke atas

Huaaaa #cakar tembok

Dan um.. ff ini req dari seorang teman yang meminta seme X Hyuk dan jadilah ff aneh ini.

Tapi, berasa aneh kalo bikin ff dengan main chara nya hyuk ga ada Hae, ya kan?

Jadi lah aku menyusupkan(?) sang ikan disini.

Otte? Hope u like it, give me some respond phwleeeeeeeeeeeeeeees #alay, slap

Ya! **Kaguya!** Keluar dan katakan apa pendapatmu tentang prolog ini! kkk

So, mind to leave some review? #wink


	2. Chapter 1

**OBSESSION**

**.**

**.**

_It's my obsession, Don't curse me  
That's my obsession, Don't turn your back at me  
It's my obsession  
Don't tell me please, Don't tell me, That's my obsession  
That's my obsession_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Inspired by a great novel, **Tell Me Your Dreams **by** Shidney Sheldon**

**Warning! Shounen-ai/ Boys Love/ Crime/ Typos **

don't like? Don't read it then

**...**

**..**

**.**

Happy Reading ^^~

**.**

**..**

**...**

Lee Sungmin, adalah seorang namja pendiam. Dia tak begitu akrab dengan banyak orang. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan gitar tersayangnya dari pada harus pergi ke tempat yang ramai. Saat ini dia adalah mahasiswa semester 5 jurusan seni di Seoul National University, sebuah kampus beken yang menjadi salah satu kampus unggulan di Korea Selatan. Ya, walaupun dia tak terlalu suka bersosialisasi, bukan berarti dia tak punya banyak teman. Dia adalah salah satu idola di kampusnya, karena kemahirannya dalam teater musikal, kemahirannya untuk bermain gitar ditambah dengan suara merdunya tak lupa juga dengan wajah tampan yang lebih menjurus ke arah manis dan imut untuk ukuran namja, membuatnya banyak digemari.

Kini dia melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang lorong kampus menuju ke ruang latihan tempat dia berlatih untuk teater terbarunya, yang berjudul **_Jack The Ripper_** yang akan ditampilkan saat pekan seni berlangsung bulan depan.

Sungmin masih melangkahkan kakinya sampai dia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Hyuuuuuuung, hyuuuuuuuuung! Sungmin hyuuuuuuung~" panggil orang itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya.

Bibirnya kemudian melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman ketika iris coklatnya melihat siapa yang memanggilnya sembari berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Hyukkie?" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang masih terkembang diwajahnya.

_Brugh~ .._

Bukannya menjawab, Eunhyuk malah menubruk badan Sungmin dan memeluknya erat. Membuat Sungmin terkikik dengan kelakuan kekanakan orang yang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya ini.

"Selamat pagi, hyung~" sapa Eunhyuk setelah melepaskan tubuh Sungmin dari pelukan eratnya. Sungmin yang gemas akan tingkah Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengelus lembut kepala namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Pagi, kau kuliah apa hari ini?" tanya Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk malah cemberut.

"Ada kuliah pagi dari Mr. Park" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih cemberut karena harus mengikuti kuliah dari dosen super kejam itu sementara Sungmin malah terkikik.

"Oh jinja? Kalau begitu kau tak boleh terlambat" ucap Sungmin masih dengan senyumannya.

"Eung" ucap Eunhyuk sembari mengangguk lucu. "Hyung mau latihan ya?" tanyanya lagi yang dijawab anggukan dari Sungmin.

"Eunhyukkie~" teriak seseorang membuat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sedang mengobrol pun menengokkan ke arah si pelaku(?)

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya ketika dia melihat Chansung lah yang memanggilnya.

"Ish, Aku kan lebih tua dari mu, Chanana~" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi kalau aku dan kau bersanding, malah akan terlihat aku yang lebih tua, Eunhyukkie~" goda Chansung sembari mencolek(?) dagu namja manis itu.

Eunhyuk semakin mempoutkan bibirnya sementara Chansung dan Sungmin malah terbahak melihat aksi ngambek Eunhyuk yang jauh dari kata seram itu.

"Aigo~ sudah.. sudah lebih baik kalian cepat ke kelas sebelum terlambat" ucap Sungmin bermaksud melerai perdebatan yang tak penting antara Chansung dan Eunhyuk itu.

"Ah, kau benar hyung, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan. Kajja Hyukkie kita ke kelas" ajak Chansung sembari menyeret Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri!" ucap Eunhyuk yang tak terima diseret begitu saja oleh namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Uh? Kalau begitu kurasa begini lebih baik" ucap Chansung kemudian mengamit lengan Eunhyuk dan menautkan jari mereka.

"Aish, Chanana! Aku kan bukan yeoja!" ucap Eunhyuk yang masih tak terima dengan perlakuan Chansung padanya.

"Tapi kau lebih cantik dan lebih manis dari yeoja manapun, Eunhyukkie~" Ucap Chansung yang masih tak mau kalah untuk beradu mulut dengan namja manis itu.

Keduanya berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih memperhatikan perdebatan bodoh antara Chansung dan Eunhyuk itu.

.

.

.

Kang Dong Shin, seorang namja berparas tampan dengan tatapan dan watak yang super 'dingin' juga sedang menjalani semester 5 nya di Seoul National University. Namja itu berjalan pasti menuju ke ruang latihan teater musikalnya, sama seperti Sungmin, dia juga merupakan salah satu pemain teater.

Dia adalah namja modern yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya, lihat saja hampir semua yeoja yang di lewatinya terpesona dengan penampilan namja yang memiliki kulit putih dengan lengan yang agak berotot dengan tatapan tajam dan tak lupa aura manly yang begitu memancar dari tubuhnya.

"Aish, dasar uke~" desisnya tajam saat iris hitamnya melihat adegan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sedang berpelukan seperti teletubbies itu.

"Yo! Morning bro!" ucap seorang namja sembari menepuk pelan bahu Dongshin.

Merasa tak mendapat respon dari Dongshin, namja berambut pirang itu ikut melihat arah pandang Dong Shin. "Ya! Dongshin ah, apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya sembari berusaha melihat apa yang Dongshin lihat.

"Oh, Daniel ah, kau sedang apa?" tanya Dongshin pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aish, itu pertanyaanku padamu, pabo!" ucap Daniel sembari menjitak pelan kepala Dongshin.

"Aish, aku sedang melihat adegan mengharukan antara dua uke" ucap Dongshin sarkastik.

"Huh? Uke?" ulang Daniel sembari melihat kembali arah pandang Dongshin tadi.

"Apa maksud mu Eunhyuk dan Sungmin?" tanyanya lagi

"Iyah, siapa lagi?" ucap Dongshin kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Tunggu aku!" ucap Daniel yang berusaha mengejar langkah Dongshin. "But, you know what? I think Eunhyukkie is the hottest uke here~" ucap Daniel sembari menyeringai.

"As I care" ucap Daniel malas.

"Why? Whats wrong with you dude?" tanya Daniel heran dengan reaksi sang sahabat.

Dongshin memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Sungmin yang kini berdiri seorang diri sembari menatap punggung Eunhyuk dan Chansung yang berjalan menjauhinya.

"Kau tahu? sebenarnya si Sungmin itu menyukai Eunhyuk" ucap Dongshin santai

"WHAT?"

"Aku yakin kau mendengar dengan teramat jelas apa yang aku katakan barusan"

"Kenapa kau tahu hal itu?"

"Simple, aku tak sengaja mendengarnya yang sedang melamunkan Eunhyuk, dan tanpa sadar dia menggumamkan perasaannya pada Eunhyuk"

"Hahahaha.. it's soooooo funny. Seorang uke, jatuh cinta pada uke? OH MY GOD" ucap Daniel berlebihan.

"Ya, ini memang sangat lucu" ucap Dongshin sembari terus berjalan meninggalkan Daniel yang masih tertawa terbahak di belakangnya.

"Fiuh~ Jangan bilang kau juga jatuh cinta padanya, Dongshin ah~" ucap Daniel setelah tawanya reda kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

.

.

.

Daniel Kim, namja campuran Inggris-Korea ini juga memiliki wajah tampan dengan mata bulat juga rambut pirang membuat yeoja manapun yang melihatnya akan terkagum-kagum karena ketampanannya. Sama seperti Sungmin dan Dongshin, namja yang memutuskan tinggal di Korea ini juga terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa semester lima di Seoul National University, dia dan Dongshin merupakan sahabat dekat. Keduanya memang sudah menjadi teman akrab sedari SMA hingga saat ini. Berbeda dengan Dongshin yang kadang terkesan dingin, namja ini sangat easy going yang membuatnya semakin di sukai oleh para yeoja di kampusnya. Dia juga merupakan salah satu pemeran di teater musikal Jack the ripper sama seperti Dongshin dan Sungmin.

"Oke! Bagus, kita istirahat dulu~" ucap Park Seonsaeng yang mengawasi latihan mereka siang itu.

Fiuh~ Daniel mengelap keringat yang bercucuran di pelipisnya kemudian meneguk air mineral yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ya! Dongshin ah, kenapa kau selalu menatap tajam si kelinci itu?" tanya Daniel penasaran pada sikap sang sahabat yang teramat dingin pada Sungmin.

"Aku tak menyukainya" ucap Dongshin terus terang membuat Daniel berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Why?" tanyanya sementara Dongshin hanya menggedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tak suka, itu saja, problem?" tanyanya dan kali ini Daniel hanya bisa memasang wajah cengonya ketika mendengar jawaban sang sahabat.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore, jam kuliah Eunhyuk dengan Park Seonsaeng telah berakhir. Kini namja itu berjalan sendirian ke arah lapangan basket yang ada di kampusnya.

Namja manis itu begitu terpukau dengan keahlian para anggota tim basket kampusnya yang sedang melakukan latih tanding tersebut.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika salah satu pemain memasukkan bola berwarna merah itu ke ring lawan, menghasilkan tiga angka sekaligus.

"Huaaaaaaaaaah Junho memang hebaaaaat~" ucapnya riang kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat ke arah lapangan yang sedang ramai dengan para mahasiswa lain yang menyaksikan pertandingan itu.

"Eunhyuk hyung awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!" teriak Junho kencang ketika melihat bola basket yang dilempar Taecyon meleset dan sedang menuju si namja manis.

Merasa di panggil, Eunhyuk pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan..

_Bugh~.. _

Sayang sekali, ternyata bola merah dengan berat 650 gram itu berhasil mendarat tepat di kepala Eunhyuk sebelum si namja manis itu menghindar.

Panik, Junho pun segera berlari menghampiri si namja manis yang kini terkapar didekat lapangan basket.

"Hyung? Eunhyuk hyung?" Ucap Junho sembari menggoyang-goyangkan badan Eunhyuk.

"Junho ah, kenapa ada burung berputar di kepalaku?" dan _brugg.. _Eunhyuk pingsan

"Hyung? Ya! Eunhyuk hyung! Astaga, dia pingsan! Aku bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan dulu!" teriak Junho pada rekan-rekannya kemudian segera membawa Eunhyuk _bridal style _ke ruang kesehatan.

.

.

.

"Hah~ musikal itu kadang melelahkan" keluh Daniel sembari memukul-mukul pelan bahunya.

"Bilang saja kau sudah tua" ucap Dongshin sarkastik menghasilkan sebuah jitakkan di kepalanya.

"Kita seumuran, kalau kau lupa" ucap Daniel kesal sementara Dongshin hanya mengangkat bahunya tak perduli.

"Minggir! Minggir! Ada yang terluka!" teriak Junho yang belari sembari mendekap Eunhyuk lebih erat.

"Aish, ku bilang minggir!" teriak Junho lagi kemudian menerobos celah antara Daniel dan Dongshin.

"Ya! Calmdown, man!" ucap Daniel tak terima karena Junho telah menabraknya.

"Uh, itukan Hyukkie?" tanyanya setelah iris birunya melihat siapa yang sedang di bopong oleh Junho.

"Molla, cari tahu saja sendiri, aku lapar~" ucap Dongshin kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya cepat.

"Ya! Aish, dasar dia itu" umpat Daniel kemudian segera menyusul sang sahabat

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa lukanya parah?" tanya Junho pada perawat yang barusan memeriksa Eunhyuk.

"Kurasa dia tak apa, tak ada luka parah dan sebentar lagi dia akan sadar." Ucap si perawat sembari tersenyum

"Apa anda yakin? Apa hyukkie hyung tak mengalami gegar otak atau mungkin amnesia?" tanya Junho yang masih panik

Si perawat hanya tersenyum lembut. "Kurasa kau terlalu banyak menonton sinetron" sindirnya membuat alis Junho bertautan, bingung. "Jika terjadi hal seperti itu akan ada tanda dan gejalanya sendiri" jelasnya membuat Junho menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Aaa, syukurlah" ucapnya lega

"Temani dia, dia pasti bingung kalau saat dia sadar tak ada siapapun disampingnya" ucap perawat itu.

"Ah ne, gomawo, suster Kim" ucap Junho kemudian segera menghampiri Eunhyuk yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Junho melangkah pelan, tak ingin mengganggu si namja manis yang masih terlelap. Kemudian dia mendudukkan diri disamping tempat tidur si namja manis itu.

Sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajah tampannya ketika dia melihat betapa damainya ekspresi Eunhyuk yang masih terlelap itu.

Tak lama, tangannya terulur dan menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk. Kemudian dia mengecup telapak tangan Eunhyuk. "Hyung, mianhae tadi aku tak sempat melindungi mu dari bola sialan itu" ucapnya kemudian meletakkan tangan Eunhyuk yang masih dalam genggamannya ke keningnya. "Aku janji lain kali aku pasti akan melindungi mu, jadi cepatlah sadar" ucapnya kemudian menautkan jari-jari Eunhyuk dengan jemarinya.

"Hyung... saranghae~" ucapnya lirih kemudian mengecup pelan bibir Eunhyuk.

Tanpa dia sadari, dari jendela itu tampak seseorang yang sudah memperhatikan tingkah lakunya sedari tadi.

Walaupun ekspresinya sangat datar, tapi tatapan matanya mencerminkan ketidak sukaannya pada namja berambut hitam itu.

"Lee Junho, tamat riwayatmu" desisnya yang sarat emosi.

.

.

.

_Brakkk...  
_"Eunhyukkie!" Teriak seorang namja jangkung yang baru saja membuka paksa pintu ruang kesehatan itu.

"Ya! Ya! Chansung ah, jangan rusak pintu ku!" ucap suster Kim sembari melemparkan deathglarenya ke arah namja jangkung yang ternyata adalah Chansung itu.

Chansung hanya nyengir sembari menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ah, mianhae suster Kim, apa benar Hyukkie ada disini?" tanyanya to the point

Suster Kim memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan to the point dari namja yang sangat menyukai pisang itu.

"Kau orang kesekian yang menanyakan dia"

"Huh?"

Sigh~ "Dia ada ada di bed no 2 bersama Junho, Sungmin dan Junsu"

"Uh? Bukannya biasanya kau akan memarahi kalau terlalu banyak orang di dalam?" tanya Chansung heran sementara Suster Kim hanya menghela napasnya

"Sudah ku lakukan, aku sudah mengusir ketiga orang itu, namun mereka tetap bersikeras ingin menemani Eunhyuk. Aish, menyusahkan saja" sungut Suster Kim.

"Ah, baiklah, sangkyu, suster Kim" ucap Chansung kemudian segera bergegas menuju bed no 2.

"Kalau lebih dari 15 menit, akan ku usir kalian semua" ancam suster Kim yang membuat Changmin langsung berlari kecil menuju bed yang ditempati Eunhyuk.

"Aish, dasar mereka itu, menyusahkan saja"

.

.

"Eunhyukkie, gwaenchana?" tanya Chansung yang berlari kecil ke arah tempat tidur yang Eunhyuk tempati.

"Chanana, kau juga kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk yang ternyata sudah sadar sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aish, jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Eunhyukkie" Ucap Chansung sembari mengelus pelan kepala Eunhyuk membuat ketiga namja lain yang ada di situ mengirimkan deathglare mereka ke namja jangkung itu.

"Eung~ aku baik-baik saja. Lagi pula ada Sungmin hyung, Junho dan Junsu yang menemaniku disini" ucap Eunhyuk

"Jadi kau tak mau aku temani?" tanya Chansung sembari memasang ekspresi sedihnya.

"Kurasa itu tak perlu, ada aku yang akan menemani Eunhyuk hyung" ucap Junho santai sementara Chansung hanya memutar bola matanya

"Tidak bisa, ini salah mu karena kau tak sempat menolong Hyukkie hingga bola itu mengenai kepalanya. Jadi aku yang akan menemaninya disini" Ucap Junsu tak mau kalah

"Andwae, kalian kan sudah menemaninya dari tadi. Jadi sekarang giliranku untuk menjaga Hyukkie" ucap Chansung tak mau kalah.

"Andwae! Biar aku yang menemani Hyukkie!" teriak Junho dan Junsu berbarengan.

"Eh? kalian.." ucap Eunhyuk bermaksud menengahi perdebatan antara ketiga namja itu.

"YA! HWANG CHANSUNG, LEE JUNHO, KIM JUNSU KALIAN KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA SEBELUM JARUM SUNTIK INI BERPINDAH TEMPATKE TUBUH KALIAN!" Usir suster Kim membuat ketiga namja tadi membeku dan langsung menuruti perkataan suster Kim sebelum suster itu melempari mereka dengan jarum suntik yang ada di tangannya.

"Aish, dasar bocah-bocah berisik" Sungut suster Kim sembari memijit pelan keningnya.

"Uh, mianhae suster Kim. Malah menyusahkan anda." Ucap Eunhyuk yang tak enak hati

"Ah, aniya. Tak apa Eunhyukie, kau tak salah apapun nah lebih baik kau istrirahat lagi, ne. Sungmin ah lebih baik kau saja yang menemani Eunhyuk, ne?" tanya Suster Kim yang dijawab anggukan mantap dari Sungmin

"Sungmin hyung, kenapa kemarin aku tak bisa menghubungi ponsel hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah suster Kim meninggalkan kedua namja itu.

"Huh? Jinja?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya pasalnya dia merasa selalu mengaktifkan poselnya.

"Ya, dan Lee ahjumma bilang hyung sedang pergi keluar"

"Eh?" Sungmin tampak kaget dengan pernyataan Eunhyuk barusan membuat Eunhyuk ikutan mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

Sungmin tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin. Pasalnya seingatnya sepulang kuliah kemarin dia ada di rumah, lalu kenapa ibunya mengatakan dia tak ada di rumah? Uh, entahlah Sungmin pun hanya bisa menggedikkan bahunya.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya melihat reaksi Sungmin "Ponsel hyung juga kadang sulit dihubugi" aduk Eunhyuk lagi yang membuat Sungmin semakin merasa aneh.

"Aah, apa mungkin ponselku rusak, ya?"

.

.

.

"Aish, dasar suster mengerikan" keluh Chansung yang disetujui oleh Junho dan Junsu.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" tuding Junsu pada Chansung

"YA! Kau juga sama saja, hyung!" elak Chansung tak terima

"Aish, ini semua gara-gara kalian berdua, aku jadi ikutan diusir" kali ini Junho yang bersuara.

"YA! Kalau kau bisa menjaga Hyukkie, hal ini tak akan terjadi" amuk Junsu.

"Tapi aku sudah melakukan sebisaku untuk menolongnya" kilah Junho

"YA, Ya, sudah-sudah. Kita sudahi perdebatan tak penting ini sebelum suster mengerikan itu mengusir kita lagi" ucap Chansung bermaksud menengahi.

"Ya, aku setuju. Lagi pula tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan kalian. Lebih baik aku susun strategi yang bagus untuk kencanku dengan Hyukkie lusa~" ucap Junsu sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada membuat Junho dan Chansung terbelalak kaget.

"Ke... kencan?" ucap Junho tak percaya

"Ya, aku akan kencan bersama Hyukkie lusa" ucap Junsu percaya diri

"Palingan Hyukkie akan menolak mu, hyung" ucap Chansung meremehkan

"Kita lihat saja nanti, sampai jumpa, Loser~" Ucap Junsu percaya diri kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Junho dan Chansung.

"Huh, lihat saja. Pasti aku yang akan mendapatkan Eunhyukkie lebih dulu" Ucap Junho yang juga melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Chansung.

"No, no. Sebelum kalian, maka aku yang lebih dulu akan mendapatkannya" ucap Chansung dengan smirknya.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat, di sebuah ruangan yang amat minim dengan cahaya, dengan dinding yang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto seorang namja manis dengan gummy smilenya. Tampak seorang namja yang tengah sibuk mencorat-coret sebuah whiteboard, menuliskan sesuatu dengan spidol merahnya.

Terdengar suara tawa mengerikan yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri ketika kau melihat ekspresi dan kilatan amarah yang memancar dari iris hitam pekat itu.

"Sempurna" desisnya pelan setelah dirasa puas menuliskan rencananya di whiteboard itu.

Kemudian iris kelam itu memandang 3 buah foto yang berada tak jauh dari whiteboard itu.

"Kim Junsu, berbahagialah karena kau mendapatkan kesempatan sebagai orang pertama yang akan kuhabisi" ucapnya kemudian sebuah tawa mengerikan keluar dari mulutnya.

Kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada potret namja manis yang memenuhi hampir semua dinding diruangan itu.

"Eunhyukkie, selamanya kau HANYA milikku!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

.

.

.

-Lotte World-

"Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ LOTTE WOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!" teriak Eunhyuk semangat setelah dia dan Junsu tiba di pintu gerbang Taman bermain indoor terbesar di Korea Selatan itu.

"Kau senang?" tanya Junsu yang gemas melihat reaksi Eunhyuk yang sangat bersemangat itu.

"Eung~ Su-ie jjang!" ucapnya sembari merentangkan tangannya keatas layaknya anak kecil.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai petualangan kitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" ajak Junsu yang ditanggapi anggukkan mantap dari Eunhyuk.

"Kajja!" ucap Eunhyuk semangat sembari menyeret Junsu memasuki pintu gerbang selatan taman bermain itu yang langsung menyambungkan mereka ke area _Magic Island_.

Dan ya, 'kencan' Junsu dan Eunhyuk pun dimulai. Eunhyuk tampak bersemangat untuk menaiki semua wahana yang ada di taman hiburan terbesar itu.

Mulai dari French Revolution yang merupakan wahana roller coaster yang bisa berputar 360 derajat dan bahkan dibeberapa bagian menjadi 540 derajat, Gyro swing, dan beberapa wahana lain. Hari ini memang bukan hari libur jadi mereka tak perlu mengantri lama untuk menaiki satu wahana, tapi beruntungnya Eunhyuk dan Junsu memang tak ada jadwal kuliah di hari ini jadilah mereka bisa bermain sepuasnya di taman bermain itu.

Hari mulai siang ketika Eunhyuk dan Junsu memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku dan beristirahat sejenak, bahkan jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk memutuskan hampir jam satu siang.

"Hyukkie, tunggu sebentar ne. Aku akan membelikan minum dulu, kau haus kan?" tanya Junsu yang hanya di tanggapi anggukkan oleh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk meluruskan kakinya sembari menatap punggung temannya sejak sekolah dasar itu, nampaknya Junsu hendak membelikan cola dingin karena dia menuju mesin otomatis yang berisikan cola. Eunhyuk masih memperhatikan Junsu ketika ada orang lain yang mengantri di belakang Junsu dan Eunhyuk mengkerutkan dahinya bingung melihat orang yang memakai jas abu panjang dan topi yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Penampilan yang aneh" ucap Eunhyuk sembari menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahinya. "Panas sekali" keluhnya lagi.

Junsu menjongkokkan badannya ketika kaleng-kaleng cola itu keluar dari mesin.

"Pasti Hyukkie sudah kehausan" ucapnya dengan senyuman yang tak juga hilang dari paras tampannya dia pun membalikkan badannya.

Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat orang yang mengantri di depannya. Orang itu menyeringai kemudian mengarahkan pistol yang ada di tangannya dan _dorr.. dorr..dor.._

3 peluru bersarang di tubuh Junsu membuatnya limbung dan langsung terjatuh membuat segelintir orang yang ada disana berteriak histeris sementara si pelaku penembakan tadi melarikan diri entah kemana.

"SU-IE!" teriak Eunhyuk histeris melihat Junsu yang limbung dan terjatuh, kemudian dia segera berlari menuju Junsu.

"SU-IE BERTAHANLAH" teriak Eunhyuk histeris "TOLONG! TOLONG PANGGILKAN DOKTER!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hyu.. Hyukk... ie" ucap Junsu lemah kemudian tangannya yang hendak menggapai Eunhyuk pun terjatuh lemas membuat Eunhyuk menangis semakin kencang.

"SU-IE!"

.

.

.

Lee Donghae, seorang anggota kepolisian di distrik Seoul, dia bergabung dengan _Seoul Metropolitan Police District_ sejak kurang lebih satu tahun yang lalu. Dia di tempatkan di divisi investigasi kriminal sebagai salah satu detektif di divisi tersebut.

Namja pemilik _angel smile _itu kini tengah terduduk di sebuah sofa panjang di sebuah ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih itu.

"Ya, kukira kau hanya membutuhkan sedikit liburan, Donghae ah." Ucap seorang namja yang berbalut jas putih itu sembari menuliskan beberapa hal penting yang tadi di ceritakan sang sahabat.

Donghae mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar apa yang terlontar dari namja yang duduk tak jauh darinya itu.

"Uh? Apa kau yakin, Kyuhyun ah? Maksudku, kenapa namja itu selalu hadir dalam mimpi ku? Padahal aku sama sekali tak mengenalnya?" tanya Donghae sembari menatap ke langit-langit ruangan itu. "Dan kenapa dia meminta tolong padaku?" lanjutnya dengan nada lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian memandang sahabat yang dikenalnya sejak kecil itu. "Ambillah liburan beberapa hari bebaskan dirimu dari kasus-kasus rumit itu, jangan sampai aku merekomendasikanmu untuk masuk rumah sakit jiwa" ucap Kyuhyun membuahkan sebuah tawa renyah dari Donghae.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar, kurasa nanti aku akan meminta cuti saja" ucap Donghae akhirnya. "Eh tapi, kenapa rasanya aku sangat penasaran dengan namja yang sering datang ke mimpi ku itu, ya? Apa kau pikir dia benar-benar ada di dunia ini?" tanya Donghae yang masih penasaran dengan mimpi anehnya belakangan ini.

Kyuhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu dia nyata atau tidak, tapi yang pasti dia bisa saja muncul karena kau yang terlalu tertekan. Ingat, mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur, dan biasanya hal-hal di bawah sadar kita akan bermunculan di mimpi, mungkin kau pernah bertemu dengannya hanya saja kau tak ingat atau mungkin itu hanya merupakan manifestasi dari alam bawah sadar mu yang tertekan dan butuh sedikit liburan untuk menjadikannya lebih rileks" jelas Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, adakah obat yang harus ku makan?" tanya Donghae lagi pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan tulisannya.

"Emm, kurasa aku akan memberikanmu beberapa obat dan vitamin" ucap Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

_Drrt.. drrt.. _ tiba-tiba Donghae merasa ponsel yang ada di saku jas nya bergetar dan dia pun memutuskan untuk menerima panggilan itu.

"Yoboseo?" tanyanya pada orang diseberang

"..."

"Oh? Begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang" ucap Donghae kemudian segera mengakhiri panggilan itu.

"Kasus lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

"Nampaknya begitu" ucap Donghae dengan senyum childishnya

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya "Ingat saranku tadi, detektif Lee" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan kertas resep pada sang sahabat.

"Aku pasti mengingatnya, dr. Cho hanya saja aku harus bertugas sekarang" ucapnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. "Terimakasih untuk saran dan obatnya" ucapnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Donghae menghentikkan mobil sedan hitamnya ketika dia sampai di kepolisian Seoul, tak membuang waktu, namja itu bergegas menuju ke ruang penyelidikan dimana rekan-rekannya sudah berkumpul untuk membahas kasus pembunuhan kali ini.

"Apa aku terlambat?" ucapnya ketika sampai di ruangan rapat itu

"Kurasa tidak" ucap Amber, rekan satu timnya di bagian investigasi yang sedang menyiapkan beberapa dokumen untuk rapat kali ini, Donghae mengangguk kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping yeoja tomboy itu.

"Kurasa kita bisa memulai rapat kali ini" ucap inspektur Kang. "Minho" lanjutnya lagi dan Minho pun berdiri kemudian membacakan kasus kali ini.

"Kasus kali ini adalah pembunuhan yang terjadi siang tadi di Lotte world, korban adalah Kim Junsu, mahasiswa semester 3 Seoul National University yang datang bersama dengan temannya, hasil pemeriksaan forensik mengatakan bahwa peluru yang digunakan berasal dari _9mm automatic handgun_, saksi mengatakan bahwa si pelaku menggunakan jas hitam panjang dan topi, tetapi tak ada saksi yang melihat wajah si pelaku." Ucap Minho

"_9mm automatic handgun? _Bahkan seorang wanita bisa saja menggunakannya" gumam Donghae.

"Ya, Kau benar tapi tak ada yang dapat memastikan apakah si pelaku adalah perempuan atau laki-laki" ucap Inspektur Kang.

"Lalu, bagaimana kondisi korban saat ini" tanya Donghae lagi

"Sekarang Junsu-shii masih berada di ICU Seoul Hospital, beruntung nyawanya masih bisa terselamatkan, ini fotonya" ucap Minho sembari menyerahkan foto Junsu dan Eunhyuk. Mata Donghae terbelalak melihat sosok dalam foto itu.

"Ii..ini.."

"Itu adalah Lee Eunhyuk, teman Kim Junsu yang juga menjadi saksi dalam kasus kali ini" ucap inspektur Kim sementara Donghae hanya mengangguk kaku. 'Dia... nyata?' ucap Donghae dalam hati

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk lain?" tanya Amber penasaran

"Emm.. ah iya, dari tempat kejadian, tak jauh dari tubuh korban ditemukan setangkai mawar hitam" ucap Minho kemudian menyerahkan foto mawar hitam itu.

"Mawar hitam?" ucap Donghae bingung

"Mawar hitam, kebanyakan digunakan untuk menandakan kematian atau kebencian. Namun bisa juga di artikan sebagai perpisahan, balas dendam pada musuh atau sebuah isyarat ingin membunuh seseorang." Ucap Amber yang membuat Inspektur Kang, Minho dan Donghae yang ada di sana mengangguk kaku, entah kenapa penjelasan Amber barusan tentang mawar hitam itu membuat mereka merinding, seolah merasakan aura kebencian yang teramat sangat dan hasrat membunuh yang tinggi.

'Semoga kita bisa menguak si pelaku pembunuhan ini'

.

.

.

T-B-C

.

.

.

**Nyukkunyuk Area:**

Hello there, adakah yang mengira chap satu dari prolog yang waktu itu aku publish akan jadi seperti ini? kkkk

Apakah chap ini tak pantas ada dalam kategori crime?

Jika ya, maka aku akan mengganti kategorinya jadi drama ajh #plakk

Yosh, ini adalah ff misteri(?) pertamaku dan aku harap kalian suka XD

Di ff ini kita akan bertemu dengan detektif Lee, dr. Cho -si psikiatrik-, dan tentunya namja manis kita. Our-oh-so-beloved-oppa, Eunhyuk oppa XDDD

Ah iya disini ada Kang Dong Shin dan Kim Daniel yang aku yakin kalian juga tahu siapa mereka. Wkwkwk dan bagi kalian yang belum tahu, aku akan memberitahunya nanti.. di akhir cerita #plakkk

Dan umm.. seperti yang kusebutkan di prolog harusnya ini jadi seme x Eunhyuk tapi entah kenapa aku malah tak bisa mendapat feelnya #pukpukdirisendiri

Dan my dear **Kaguya, **aku harap kau suka dengan chap satu ini walau banyak kekurangan di sana-sini #sadardiri

Dan umm.. ada yang berminat membaca tulisanku yang lain? Ada **I'll Get You chap 7 **dan** Your Eyes chap 2 ** yang beberapa hari lalu sudah ku publish #promosi wkwk

.

.

.

**Feel free to shout out your opinion, tell me what do you think about this oh-so-called-crime-fict, okai? **


End file.
